magic mirror(music video in youtube)
by KingCreations
Summary: lucy was a lonely girl and a magician named laxus came and turned her life upside down. (link for music video in the book)(listen to song while reading)


**[Enter Post Title Here]**

Magic Mirror  
pls play: ( watch?v=ZTr1m8F1jT4) magic mirror ham  
in the video, laxus is kagamine len and lucy is kagamine rin

 _ **In the highest parts of this house, there's a tiny room way in the back  
but no one ever goes there, and nobody bothers to ask**_

 _ **What lies behind the closed door, it's a lonely world of emptiness  
save for a fragile little girl who dreams of happiness**_

 _Her long blond hair was settled on her shoulders as she sat in the room_

 _ **and then it happened one day, everything was unexpected  
inside the dusty old mirror, was instead a boy reflected**_

 _his blond spikey hair and his extremely muscled body made him stand out, the lightning shaped scar ran down his face as he smiled at me_

 _ **he said he was a magician, that wishes were his specialty**_

" _my name is laxus"_

 _ **I wonder how I felt that time, when you looked and smiled at me**_

 _ **And it seemed that all the wheels and gears of fate, began to turn starting that day  
"I wonder if I were to call you my first friend would it be okay?"**_

 _he said, I turned around surprised_

 _ **Now I hesitantly reached and placed my hand, against the mirror over yours and  
it all began (the flow of magic) "wont you please say my name?"**_

 _I said gently to him_

 _ **From the fingers touching mine, I could hear your voice for the first time  
overflowing me with such feelings, I couldn't help stop the tears from falling  
and if we could only stay, just like this for the rest of our days  
inside an empty world, alone, by myself, everyday hoping that I'd meet someone else  
until the day I finally felt, the warmth of your hand**_

 _ **He granted all my wishes, such a generous magician  
he cured me of my illness, so I could walk easily again  
the never ending warfare, drew to a close so very soon  
and I could not be happier as laughter filled the room**_

 _ **Like every girl I had a dream, wanting to be a princess  
to own a beautiful castle, of which I would be the mistress  
I planned out every details, how every room and hall should be  
I guess it's no surprise that now its all reality**_

 _ **And just like I got every single thing, that ever appeared in my dreams  
but still I felt so incomplete, there is one more thing that's missing  
and it's only something only you can give, a special type of "magic"  
Now let's promise "don't let go of my hand" "wont you please stay here with me"  
and if we could only stay, together like this for always  
there is nobody else who would do, it absolutely must be you  
and that's why I beg you please, can you stay here til I fall asleep?  
'cause if I close my eyes, I'll be all alone' 'I only want to hear you say my name, so  
until the time will come, just know I'm waiting for you**_

 _ **The magic that you cast, will not always last  
everything the girl dreamed will once more become what it was before**_

' _ **and now I have to go'**_ _he said sadly_

' _ **please don't go just yet'**_ _I begged_

' _ **the magic is dissolving away'**_ _he said sadly_

' _ **so let us bid each other farewell'**_ _he continued as he covered his blue eyes with his slightly darker blond hair_

' _ **I wont say goodbye'**_ _I said stubbornly as tears dropped from my eyes_

' _ **and now I beg of you, please do not cry'**_ _he said as he placed his hand on the mirror_

' _ **please don't leave my side'**_ _I begged as I wiped the tears furiously to see him one last time_

' _ **in the world through the mirror, everything is set in reverse'  
'though our destinies are connected, they should've never intersected'**_

' _ **everything that I gave, was only given to repay'**_ _he said as he held his heart_ _ **  
'another side of life, that I've come to see, I wont forget the times your sad or happy'**_ _he said as his eyes started to water slightly_ _ **  
'and in return I want you to promise me, that I will always be'  
'within your memories'**_

 _ **Crack**_

 _ **But if you could only stay, I would tell you that it is okay  
even if you had no magic, I really don't need any of it**_

 _I stood there gripping the helm of my dress with tears streaming down my face_

 _ **I am hoping that right here, maybe one day you'll reappear  
polishing up this old mirror so that I, might have you once again right here by my side  
no matter how much time may pass me by, I promise that I'll always be**_

 _ **Waiting for you**_


End file.
